


Let me out this dream...

by DREAMaboutADAM



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMaboutADAM/pseuds/DREAMaboutADAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams ...<br/>Only in a dream , we can see what won't happen in life ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me out this dream...

Dreams ...  
Only in a dream , we can see what won't happen in life ...

But often wake up with pain somewhere in the left side of the chest . There is also the heart? But why does it hurt, if all of our problems are rooted in the depths of our souls tormented life ?

The answer to this question is not found until now.

***

She would very much like to change the reality on their dreams. Open your eyes - and next to it like in her dreams the night : no problems , worries , and most importantly - he's around . Her Adam .

Here he is so close , you just have to reach out and you can feel his breath inconsistent and touch the delicate skin covered with a scattering of freckles.

" Come on, touch it , what are you waiting for? " - Insidious whispers subconscious. Moment - and sweet dreams break on a cold lonely bed , which is so hard to go to sleep , and so hard to wake up.

Fluffy , half- faded from the frequent use of mascara eyelashes quivering , transparent and tears rolled out of the sad brown eyes .

From sleep and to sleep, and so each time . Every day - it's painfully long wait for the night.

All the bridesmaids have long been their families , children grow and delight their parents. Everything is as usual. And she's still a little girl , living dreams ...

" Well, when you're going to marry and give birth to my grandchildren? " - Outraged mother -old woman .  
"Never!" - She cried , tight clutching a pencil and draws his dreams . No one but her mother never saw these unfinished works. Her dreams are always broken off with the morning sun .

And at night it was repeated .

***

And he , on the other side of the earth , all very different .

He's fine . It seems that it is better to be no longer can. But every morning he wakes up from nightmares . In these nightmares he suffered , he fled somewhere , trying to change everything, dying in despair and powerlessness ...

And only morning sun brought him back to the happy world , where he was surrounded by love , fame, creativity, loyal and loving fans .

He woke up in the arms of the dearest person to him and slept in them too .

***

 

It would seem that could be more common in these two difficult lives? Only one thing - they were completed in the same day. That's just his life was long and happy .

He left at dawn, all in the same embrace of loved ones . His last words were addressed to his other half :  
"I love you, my angel! "

He kissed her "sunshine boy " , saying goodbye to him and giving him the last particles of his love.

***

And at this time on the other side of the earth in her evening came . She drank tea with delicious chocolates and watching the news . Suddenly she heard what was so afraid of all these years. As much as she wanted , that did not happen ! But life can not last forever , sooner or later, everything comes to an end.

" Urgent Message ! Exactly an hour ago did not become a famous musician ... "

Photo.  
His photos.  
Full screen.

"This is a mistake , no! " - A cry of despair escaped her lips. She never met his dream . It was her sense of life , came to her dreams. Its Adam , only her and no one's more. But everything was broken in an instant .

She fell asleep on the pillow wet with tears , curled up in a small lump . It was a night without dreams . The emptiness in his soul constricting grip .

In the morning she opened her eyes. Inside, everything was shaking . It seemed that the world had ended . But it was only her world . And now it's gone .

"I need him as soon as possible ! " - This idea came about a minute after waking up. She opened the locker with all kinds of drugs.

Taking out a package of sleeping pills , she uncorked a bottle of expensive wine and became one of absorbing small, round tablet. Already unbearably sleepy, but she held until drank the whole package .  
"I 'm coming for you , my love ... " - She said the last words of her life. Another sip - and fall into the void.

The sweetest , most desirable , but the last dream that she had seen leaving with a smile on his lips.

***  
\- Well, we met Adam . I've been waiting for this my whole life !  
\- Is it true ? Why is this happening just now?  
\- I am no more . I'm with you , in our sleep from which there is no exit. I just wanted to say I love you ...


End file.
